dex_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Crash, The Elusive Ex-Hacker
Information During "Destroy GSV-2", you can unlock this quest by speaking with Richmond in the Scrapyard. It's one of 3 quests you can unlock, and is required to obtain one of 3 access cards to progress the story. Walkthrough To have a chance at getting security access from the 3 key personnel, you'll need to find more information about them. For "Crash", talk to Richmond. Crash was a top-notch hacker back in the day, and was the forefront of many uncovered scandals involving politicians, among other types. He and Richmond were online buddies, until the Redwood-Watts scandal. After the Samio purchase, the Complex hired Crash as the new security officer. So it's fair to say that Richmond wants some payback. Richmond suggests checking out one of Crash's many hideouts. It's a small room situated above the karaoke bar in the Chinese Quarter, near the Gate. When you get inside, you'll find a PC you can hack, and a locker you CAN'T. The locker has an 8-digit code, and the word "CRASH" etched into the metal. There's nothing around that will hint at a clue, so get yourself into the PC and search for clues. You'll find an email from "Crash" to "Crash", saying A=11, and Z=10. This is the clue to the safe. Collect the rest of the goodies, and then exit the PC. Use the clue to unlock the safe. There are 26 letters in the alphabet. According to Crash, "A" starts at 11. Go through the alphabet (FORWARDS!!!) until you have a code. Once a letter hits 26 (should be the letter "P" if you did it right), the next letter will start at 1. Once you have your cheat sheet, substitute the name "CRASH" with numbers. You should come up with the following: "C, R, A, S, H" = "13, 2, 11, 3, 18" Return to the safe, and change the numbers to "1,3,2,1,1,3,1,8". Open the safe to collect the goodies, including Crash's ID Tag. ID", 1x "Software Disc: Pulsewave", 1x "Software Chip: Shockwave", +$200 With all the dirt you could possibly score on Crash, or rather "Wade Murphy", head back to Richmond and tell him the good news. He'll provide you with an implantable virus for Crash's computer at Redwood-Watts. Once at Redwood-Watts, make your way to the Foyer, and go left to enter the "Security Level". Eliminate the personnel, then head to the big section of the room that says "Security". Get close enough and Richmond will chime in saying that Crash has installed biometric security. You'll need Crash's DNA data, which can be found in the Administration area on the 3rd level of the Foyer. Security's pretty tight there, so be careful as you make your way through Administration. Go into the only other door available, and hack the Administration Servers. You should be able to find Crash's DNA data file, among other goodies. Take that DNA file and head back to the Security Level. Use the DNA data to get into Crash's office, take his access card, and then break into his PC (on the left) to upload that virus Richmond engineered for you. Uploading the virus will actually submit Crash's true identity to everywhere on the planet. How's that for revenge, huh? NOTE: In one of the data files in Crash's work PC, there's an email which speaks about a prototype weapon. You would do well to obtain that weapon before finishing up at Redwood-Watts. THIS quest is over, but you still have more to do. quest experience Trivia This is very clearly a reference to Hackers, where one "Dade Murphy" (compared to "Wade Murphy" in the game) adopts the persona of "CrashOverride" (compared to "Crash" in the game). Category:Quests